Coming to Terms with Who We Are
by Dream-to-reality123
Summary: That time, they all wished for something in their life to change. They got it, but it's not the fluffy happy reality they'd pictured... Or, how through a weird astral magic use that transports our favorite star, songwriter, manager, and director to different universes, they truly come to terms with who they are... Barely bordering as T. Auslly and slight Trez...


Coming to Terms with Who We Are

A one-shot

(3rd person POV)

"_You create your reality according to your beliefs and expectations, therefore you should examine these carefully. If you do not like some aspect of your world, then examine your own expectations."_

_-Seth_

* * *

As the crowd roars in approval, cheers in joy, and fills the stadium with noise, Austin smiles in triumph before running off the big stage sweaty to his three best friends.

"Good job pal!" Dez happily hoots, and then the two guys do their 'What Up' handshake.

"Good job Austin!" Trish happily says, and they smile at each other in a slight awkwardness.

"You did awesome up there Austin!" Ally cheerfully exclaims, throwing her arms around Austin's neck, and they happily hug each other. The loud and chaotic cheering around Austin is enough to remind him that he has fans waiting, and so he quickly mumbles a barely audible apology to Ally before quickly running to the table where his fans are crowded, ecstatic at the fact that they might get to meet the Austin Moon, Starr Record's latest 'it' boy.

"Hello ladies…" Austin says while smiling, winking at the two blonde girls. "What can I do for you?" He asks.

"Oh, can you sign my autograph book?" They both ask, passing their books to Austin. He nods, signing them both before closing it and handing it back.

"So Austin, how does it feel to be the only one that's actually capable of doing their dreams in your group?" Paparazzi ask as they swiftly crowd Austin.

"What do you mean, 'only one that's capable of reaching their dream'?" Austin confusedly asks.

"Well, you achieved your dream, whereas your songwriter, Ally's her name right? She has too much stage fright to ever accomplish anything, and from the looks of it, she doesn't have the 'glamour' factor that popular singers have, like you. Your manager, Trish, right? Trish honestly would never be a very successful manager because well, she slacks off too much, and she's too fat anyway to get many Hollywood clients! Your director Dez, he would never be a famed director due to his… bipolarity," They reason.

"Dez isn't bipolar! He's far from it! In fact, Dez has very mad skills with technology and directing! And how truly cares about body looks when they work good. Stage fright doesn't stop everyone, it didn't stop Adele from becoming famous **(1)**!"

"Ah, so if Ally somehow ever became a live performer, you think she and her friends would enjoy her puking before every performance? **(1)**" The paparazzi ask, eyes gleaming at how they've clung to a sticky topic.

"Well, no, but…" Austin tries to counteract, but he's cut off by the paparazzi.

"Oh, so you don't want any of them to become famous, no matter what it takes?" They ask, smiling widely at how they've just gotten themselves a juicy story.

"NO! Just get out! Shoo!" Austin exclaims before motioning for the paparazzi to get out.

Meanwhile, a few feet away, the rest of Team Austin had overheard the entire conversation, and although they didn't show it, they were very hurt and saddened by it.

"Sorry I'm late guys! Let's just go to the Melody Diner," Austin said once he had done quite a few autographs for fans. Ally, Trish, and Dez nodded, and so the foursome headed down towards the music themed diner.

As they entered, Austin had expected some sort of Austin Moon hype, so when it never came, he was shocked, indeed.

"Why aren't they hyping over me?" Austin asked confusedly as the four of them sat down in a corner booth.

"Um , isn't it obvious! Justin Bieber and Rihanna both released their new albums today, so it's obvious that today, people are obsessed with long time stars having a new album, rather than a viral video sensation having their first album and first big concert…" Dez said carelessly.

"We must have done something wrong then…" Austin grumpily stated as he looked at the menu.

"How would we have done something wrong? Austin, not everyone instantly gets fame handed to them on a silver platter at first, they have to work for it," Ally reasoned with Austin.

"Whatever," He grumpily replied.

"Hey, I bet next year, you'll be one of the big names out there!" Trish says, trying to lighten the mood. It however, has the opposite effect.

"Oh, so you're saying it'll take that much time?! You know, some famous stars rose to fame rather quickly, why can't I be one of them?" Austin ranted, his eyes starting to flash with anger.

"Not everyone gets fame that quickly, Austin," Ally soothingly says, patting Austin's arm.

"Well yeah, I obviously know that! Otherwise, you three would have been famous long ago, but you guys have flaws that Hollywood has as a major 'no no'! I don't have any of those flaws, so why should it take so long?" Austin rants, not thinking straight about how his friends' feelings would have obviously gotten wounded.

"You know what, if we have too many flaws, then I'm sorry for hindering your career! Look, now it can only get better!" Trish and Dez sneer at Austin before storming out in opposite directions. Ally stays, staring at Austin with a stung expression.

"Just go Ally, you know you want to. You don't need to stay to cheer Austin up, just go," Austin moodily says.

"Look Austin, it'll be fine- Ally says before being cut off by Austin.

"JUST LEAVE ALREADY!" Austin angrily exclaims, eyes full out flashing with pure untainted anger. Ally holds back the sobs and hysteria that threaten to explode out of her, so she quickly runs towards her house, and halfway along the way, they come out full out.

Breathing heavily as she steps into the room, she wonders what it would be like if she never had stage fright and could actually accomplish her dream of being a worldwide singer. She bitterly thinks to herself, _'Then my life wouldn't be filled with half progressions and then utter failures,'_ before running up to her bedroom, slumping on her bed as she thinks of all the times that stage fright had ruined her life.

It had prevented her from getting into the Music University of New York or MUNY at a younger age, it had been the reason she had temporarily given up on the one thing that truly spoke to her soul and gone into an extreme case of being an introvert, it had hindered her from showcasing the talent that she had inside her petite body, and most importantly, it always bit her in the butt hardly just when she felt that she was getting somewhere and showing her stage fright who was boss. With that anti motivational thought, Ally started daydreaming about how she imagined her life would be without stage fright holding her back.

Meanwhile, across in another neighborhood, Trish sits on her bed, staring angrily at a blank wall in her room, thinking about how just because she wasn't the perfect body image, people would act like total bastards to her. For once, she wanted to feel loved and have a nice skinny body, not be the fat chubby cheeked Latina that she was known as. With that, she started imagining what she would totally wear if she were skinny enough.

In a large, spacious house, Dez lay on his couch, thinking about how just because he wasn't afraid to be his wacky self, he got so much hate, pity, and even bi polar medicine! Even his own mother suggested he go to the doctor to get his mental condition checked out when she knew he was just a silly kid at heart. He was just tired of being the 'wacky, crazy one'. He wanted to feel normal, and know what it was like to act perfectly normal. Then, he closed his eyes and kept pleading for that to happen because well, he isn't the sanest person as earlier established…

Across town, in a clean sterile diner that bases itself off of music, Austin Moon sat unhappily at a booth.

"Austin, you know what the deal is! You gotta order something here, otherwise, just LEAVE!" Mindy sang obnoxiously and loudly. Austin huffed in a pissed manner before stomping out of the Melody Diner over to his kitchen, where not even ten chocolate chip pancakes oozing with half melted butter and dripping maple syrup could fully cheer him up.

"Why can't I just have the quick rise to stardom like Justin Bieber did? I have the same amount of talent, if not more, than he does, and I'm totally a babe magnet too! It's not fair!" He angrily shouts at his reflection on the reflective, squeaky clean oven.

Unknown to any of the four, at that very moment, the Sun was just departing, and the Moon was just entering Miami when they decided to see how the kids would like their literal words coming true. So, using the amazing astral magic, the Sun and Moon joined forces to make the kids truly come to terms with who they were, and their flaws that just made them… them.

* * *

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Yawning, Ally stretched her arms as she blearily opened her sleep crusted eyes, and once her vision was clear from any sleep, her mouth dropped open from her bedroom. She was in a vast, majestic, and massive bedroom with a huge mirror, a giant dresser, an impressive and shiny crystal chandelier, and two massive bookshelves filled to the maximum space limit with books.

"Oh my pickles!" Ally squealed, and once she looked down at her bed, she squealed in extra excitement. She was lying down in a king sized bed with a Tempur Pedic mattress, and silky floral red bedsheets lay around and on her. She got out, and yawned before smiling.

"Wow… This must be an amazing dream. But, I think I'd better get out of this dream before I get too attached to it," Ally told herself before pinching herself in the arm. All she got from that was a slight sting in her arm.

"What is going on?" Ally asked herself, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Ally dearie, you've got an," An elderly but well dressed lady exclaimed, bursting in the doors before her lip wrinkles in disgust at the sight of Ally having bed hair, and in her nightgown.

"Ally! You were supposed to wake up and be ready by ten AM! Now it's eight thirty AM! Tsk tsk… Anyhow, you've got a photo shoot at eleven AM, a fancy gourmet lunch at twelve thirty PM, and a concert at Miami Mode Theater **(2)** from two PM to three thirty PM! Oh right, and after that is an autograph and CD signing session for another hour and a half!" The old lady quickly says before closing the door to let Ally change in private.

"So… I'm famous?" Ally quietly asks herself, a smile slowly working itself onto her face. Then, deciding to be bold, she chooses a radiant red slight v cut halter top, and a black swirly skirt.

When she steps out, the lady fawns over how magnificent Ally looks, and then after a brief make up and hair session, it's off to the photo shoot.

In the same alternate universe, Austin Moon is the assistant to the head photographer, and today, the photographer is ecstatic over _the _Ally Dawson having him as the photographer, and since Pierre said he could, Austin brought some friends over to get to meet her.

"Oh em gee! I can't believe we're going to meet her! Do you know how popular she is?" Cassidy squeals to their little friend group. In it were Cassidy and Tilly, the head cheerleaders, Trish, the spunky and sassy cheerleader outfit designer, Dallas, the football captain, Dez, the baseball leader, and Austin, the all around sport wonder. Even though he had a huge heart and passion for music, he chose not to let that little fact loose around his friends.

"No, but if she weren't popular, would you even want to know her?" Tilly absentmindedly asks while texting her boyfriend, Smithy.

"Hell no! I bet underneath that popularity is just another loser nerd!" Dallas, Dez, Trish, and Cassidy exclaim in unison, laughing hard when they realize that they did.

"I dunno… It depends on whether she's nice or not," Austin says while shrugging his shoulders.

Dallas and Dez stare at each other, a smirk growing on their faces, before they exclaim, "WITTLE AUSTIN'S GOT A CRUSH ON ALLY!" over and over again. Austin's cheeks have turned scarlet red at this point, but then Ally and her manager, Lanessa Gomentoff enter, both having blank stares on their faces.

Even though Ally knew popularity had its perks and flaws, she didn't think that the only reason people would ever want to know her would be for popularity. She had thought with fame that would all change. Nope, the same remarks carried over from her universe to this universe, except it came from her best friends and worst enemies. At this point, she just wanted to get home, but alas, it was not that easy.

"Okay, now sexy pose!" Carlos Meinghoff, Chief Photographer, exclaimed as he constantly took photo after photo of Ally doing the various poses he ordered her to do.

"And, that's a wrap!" He exclaims. "Magnificent, simply wonderful! Ms. Dawson, you will simply love these once they come out in the September edition of _Glamour Magazine_ **(3)**!"

"I'll be the judge of that," Lanessa coolly states before she walks towards the exit to get the limo ready for their next stop.

As Ally departs, she sees the small posse run towards her, and beg her to give them autographs. She laughs, giving them all quick autographs, before she heads on out.

Austin contemplates whether to do something or not before quickly running after Ally, and stopping her.

"Look, can I have some advice?" He quickly, quietly, and shyly asks.

Ally's shocked at how it seems that the roles have been reversed somewhat, but she nods nonetheless.

"Sure, what on?" She replies.

"Look, I love music, but I'm awesome at sports and everything thinks I should major in sports. My heart belongs to music though, what should I do?" Austin asks, not believing his ears. HE'S asking ALLY DAWSON for advice on his music dreams.

Ally couldn't believe it either. She guessed that this Austin was a bit more humble. "Well, I guess… Just find some people that aspire hugely, work together, and if you work hard enough, you might just have your name surrounded by spotlights one day," Ally deeply thinks before advising Austin.

Austin thankfully hugs Ally, and in the spur of the moment, he kisses Ally Dawson on the lips because well, he's got nothing to lose, and he's always had a slight crush on her. Okay, massive.

Ally's eyes widen at the fact that now she's getting her first kiss, and even though it's not in her universe, she still considers it her first, and so for a second, she's still. Then, her heart seems to catch up with her brain, and she softly kisses back. Once they pull apart, Ally shyly smiles before the limo car horn honks loudly, and Ally rushes towards the limo, but not before quickly saying a good bye over her shoulder.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Dallas asks as he, Dez, Cassidy, Tilly, and Trish walk up to Austin.

"Nothing…" Austin absentmindedly says even though in his head, he's inwardly squealing, _'I KISSED ALLY DAWSON!'_

Meanwhile, in the car, Ally's simply staring out the window as Lanessa drones on and on about necessaries, and once she thinks, _'Maybe I was better suited to NOT having the spotlight, and that's why I have stage fright,'_ her eyes roll inward, and the last thing she sees in that alternate universe is a deep, pure, never ending sea of blackness.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another parallel universe, the sun is just rising in Trish's current Miami, and when she wakes up, she somehow feels… freer and lighter.

She trudges into the bathroom, and when she sees herself in the bathroom mirror, she squeals in excitement and excitement. Trish was now a slim and short girl with curves, hips, and all the stuff that truly defined what a 'hot' girl was.

"Oh my god! I'm smoking hot now!" Trish says in a super excited tone, jumping up and down. Since she hadn't been wearing a bra to sleep, and her boobs were now bigger, they were jiggling when she jumped up and down, and then it sunk in… "I HAVE BIG BOOBS! SWEET!"

Half an hour later, once Trish was dressed in a low cut leopard print tank top and a matching mini skirt, she made her way downstairs where she found her parents and little brother already gone.

'_Hey, gone to work. ;) _

_Remember, get on the bus at 9:20 AM! _

_Love ya, sweetie pie._

_-Mom, Dad xoxo'_

"What time is it now?" Trish absentmindedly asks herself. When she sees the blaring **9:18 AM** on the kitchen clock in bright neon colors, she cringes and quickly runs towards the bus stop. Once she reaches her bus stop, situated between a giant, muddy, smelly boulder and a few benches, Trish is just in time for a minute later, its 9:20 AM, and the bus arrives, bringing with it a strong smell of gas.

"Hey Lish," Josh, a brown haired guy with chiseled features says flirtatiously, winking at Trish.

"It's Trish, but hey," Trish corrects with the same amount of flirting.

"Okay Trish, how about you and me, my place, tonight, 8 PM?" Josh asks, his bright white teeth flashing out in a wide smile.

Trish ignores that part and walks into a random seat, feeling strange that someone actually asked her if she wanted to have sex with him.

Once Trish reaches her homeroom, she's been asked by five different guys and even two girls on whether or not she'd like to come to their house for some 'fun'.

"Hey Trish!" Tilly preppily exclaims as Trish approaches her.

"Hey Tilly!" Trish replies back happily as she takes a seat next to Tilly. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she sees Ally, Austin, Dez, and Cassidy enter the room. While Austin, Cassidy, and Dez head to a table for three, Ally sits at a table alone.

"Hey, how come she's sitting alone?" Trish asks, gesturing to Ally.

"You're kidding right? Who WOULD want to sit with Ally Dawson, Class Nerd That's Never Gotten Kissed?" Tilly asks incredulously, laughing.

"Oh, I don't know. Silly me…" Trish says, fake laughing.

By the time the school day is over, Trish is walking back from her locker when she overhears Tilly chatting with Susie, the co-head cheerleader. Trish is about to join them when she overhears her name being said aloud. Then, she hides, and eavesdrops.

"Why do you hang out with Trish? I mean, she's pretty much our year's official slut, the way she dresses, and the way she acts as if just because she's skinny and pretty, she's so much better than us all," Susie asks Tilly while she's painting her nails a bright aquamarine color.

"Honestly, she was better today… But hey, popularity counts, right? Plus, by her, I'll meet a cute and hot guy that wants a pretty face!" Tilly happily replies, and then they heartily laugh.

Trish feels sick to her stomach, knowing that with her prettiness, she acts obnoxious to others. At least when she wasn't the prettiest, she had friends that truly cared about her. Here, she had many friends, but they weren't true friends judging the way they talked about her. _'How could I forget that true friendship comes from your inner beauty?'_ Trish solemnly asks herself, and she's about to walk in there when she suddenly falls. As soon as her cheek touches the school floor, the world turns pitch black for Trish.

* * *

Over in another universe with different events planned out for a certain red head, that certain red head wakes up in his bed, the world blurry eyed. As soon as he gets up, Dez can already feel somewhat different. He feels… relaxed and calm, which is an obvious contrast to his usual chipper self.

After quickly getting ready, pulling on some black jeans and a plaid t shirt since his usual clothes weren't there, and hopping on his bike, he pedals his way to school.

Once he reaches the school, he hops off, and right when he hops off, a group of giggling girls pass by him saying, "Hey Derek," with flirty tones.

'_Derek… Since when am I DEREK?'_ Dez, or now Derek, asks himself as he walks into the hallway of lockers in their wing.

Once he's gotten his stuff, and he's in his homeroom, the teacher starts calling roll.

"Lana Weinberger **(4)**?" Mr. Carter asks in a bored tone.

"Here!" A girl calls out, sticking her hand up.

"Derek Weinberger?" Mr. Carter calls out.

"Doofus, that's you! Gosh, why do YOU of all people have to be my step brother…" Lana hisses at Dez.

"Oh, what, sorry, here!" Dez calls out. _'Wait, what? My last name is Weinberger, my first name is Derek? Oh god… Did mom and dad somehow divorce here, and then mom married Dr. Weinberger?'_ Dez thought. In his universe, his mom and dad had been fighting a lot lately, but it seemed to him that in this universe, they had actually divorced. Dez knew Dr. Weinberger as a close family friend that accepted absolutely NO nonsense or whimsicalness, but never would he have guessed that his mom would marry him…

Later, during lunch, Derek goes to sit with Dallas and the rest of the sport jocks, and then when he sees Austin, he's about to wave him over when Dallas says with a smirk, "Come on Bard, let's say hello to Austin."

Bard, a guy with brown short hair and a tan body that's a bit on the chubby side, nods, and so the two go over to Austin.

"Hey Austin!" Dallas and Bard say in a fake happy tone.

"Hey guys! Do you like my hair today? I parted it to the side like you guys said was in!" Austin enthusiastically replies, a bright grin on his face.

"It's great Austin… But do you know what's in right now? Hitting on nerds, especially brunette nerds," Bard tells with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Really? Okay, thanks guys!" Austin thankfully says, running over to Ally, who was sitting at a table with Trish.

Dallas and Bard high five while laughing, and walk on back over to their table.

"Ah, it's hilarious how that kid always cares about what we think…" Dallas says, sporting a wicked grin on his face.

"It must be," Derek says, fake smiling.

Later, during the day, but after school hours, Derek heads home, thankfully without Lana. Lucky for him, Lana is their school's head cheerleader, and today she has cheer practice.

"I'm home Mom!" Derek calls out. Suddenly, Dr. Weinberger, Derek's new step dad, steps into the room.

"What's with that happy tone, step son? I thought I drilled into your head never to wear your emotions on your sleeve!" He yelled.

"Sorry Step Dad…" Derek says, looking at the floor, and trying to remember when Steve Weinberger was ever this harsh, strict, and military acting.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! IT'S STEVE SIR TO YOU!" Steve screams at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry!" Derek says, running to his room before his tears start to drip.

"Oh okay, run to your room and have a hissy fit for all I care!" Steve humphs before muttering, "Why couldn't Barbra have had a little girl instead of a boy?"

Inside of his room, Derek's breathing heavily, trying to control his fast and loud heart beat. Once it slows down to a normal pace, he angrily wads up paper, and throws it at the wall.

"I saw that!" Steve's voice blares out from a speaker in Derek's room, and Derek jumps in surprise.

"Video cameras are here, stupid," Steve continues in a 'duh' tone.

Derek plops himself on his bed, cursing himself for having ever wished to be non wacky. He would have never expected his parents to be divorced, Austin to not know to be himself, or have a cruel step dad from his normalness.

'_If I'd known that I actually taught my best friend an important life lesson, and known that me being me was the thing holding my parents together, I would always and forever be the wacky true me…'_ Derek sadly thinks, and then one of his Green Day **(5)** posters falls from his wall, and lands on his head. Once it comes in contact with his head, he blacks out, and the last thing he sees is never ending black and it wasn't from the poster blocking the light.

* * *

At the same time, the last member of Team Austin, Austin himself, wakes up in a silk bed disoriented. As soon as he remembers the disappointing events of yesterday, he frowns, but when he remembers the silk bed, he grins, and then gets confused.

'_Since when do I have a silk bed?'_ Austin asks himself in his thoughts confusedly.

"AUSTIN! Explain youself!" A forty year old looking lady exclaims disappointed, holding up a special edition of _Seventeen_ _Magazine _**(6)**. On the cover, it has Austin Moon with plenty of slutty girls at a club holding up mocktails with the bold captioning **AUSTIN MOON: FAMED FOR HIS POPULAR MUSIC, OR HIS LEGENDARY ACTS OF MAN WHORING?**

"What?! I don't remember that!" Austin protests, but the old lady merely wags a finger at him.

"Austin sweetie, I know you've always wanted to be a famed and elite celebrity, and now you are, but is it necessary to become the most popular MAN WHORE? Yes yes, your music is a very big contributing factor to your fame now, but your increasing man whore activity is adding a lot of negative attention to your status!" She protests, trying to knock some sense into Austin. Then, she abruptly leaves the room, leaving an agape mouthed Austin behind.

"Man, did fame really do this to me?" Austin shockingly asks himself. Then, he decides to shrug it off and enjoy his big spotlight that for once, is all on him.

Later though, he's already gotten plenty of teenage females and even some older ladies begging him to choose her as his next girl. He gives the same answer to them all: a big fat no.

Sighing sadly, Austin decides to use his one hour break to hunt down Ally and the rest of the original Team Austin, and he finds them at the cafeteria at Miami Mall.

"Hey guys!" Austin enthusiastically greets them all. In return, he gets blank waves and solemn expressions.

"What's wrong?" He asks confusedly.

"YOU! You're what's wrong! Ever since fame truly got to your head, you've been becoming more of a man whore that's truly desperate for attention, bad or good. You too easily and happily dumped your FRIENDS for people to get into the big spotlight. Are you happy now, buddy? Are you happy?" Dez starts to exclaim, but right when he's ending his rant, he's overcome by hysterics, and Trish escorts him out, shooting a dirty glare at Austin.

"Come on Ally, you know it isn't true. I'm not a man whore!" Austin says to Ally. Ally had been quiet up to that point. She looks him in the eyes sadly.

"Honestly, I thought I did. I also thought I knew you well. I guess I was wrong though, I don't know you at all," Ally sadly says before getting up to join Trish and Dez. Austin's left, feeling his heart shatter into millions of tiny, jagged, uneven pieces.

Austin had had no idea that becoming one of THE hot celebrities in Hollywood would result in him losing the three people that knew and understood him best. He'd always imagined them making it together all the way. Not this messed up reality. Austin had worse to come though…

On the way back to his glorious and luxurious penthouse, Austin stares at the few remaining streetlights that are lit up, feeling like them. They have all the attention they need, but it's too overwhelming for them.

Getting his laptop out, he checks the comments for his music videos, and he sees a lot of comments like these:

'_Marry me Austin! You're so hot, and I totally love ya!_

_XOXO Kate'_

_- OMGlookwhoitiskate 20 minutes ago_

'_I miss the days when Austin seemed to actually care about his music, and wasn't as popular… I guess Austin's price for fame was giving up his passion, and becoming a terrible role model for his fanbase which is mostly teenage girls and the occasional older lady…'_

_- Sammywammy 34 minutes ago_

As he stares at long lists of comments most composed like those two with the various advertisements for their own music, he feels his heart break even more, knowing that he's atrocious and appalling to many of his fans now.

'_What kind of monster have I become? Why did I get fooled that fame was better than true friends and a loyal fanbase?'_ Austin angrily asks himself, and the next thing he realizes, he's lost control of his body, and while his body is immobile on the limo seat, his mind is showing pitch blackness while it's hurtling many space miles across to its original universe along with three other minds.

* * *

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

As Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez all regain consciousness, they all realize that they're back in their own universe, and they do a happy dance. Well, Austin actually dances, Ally does the 'Ally Dance', Trish does a flop dance, and Dez does the bunny hop. Once they've all happy danced enough, they all run to Sonic Boom.

Once they see each other, they all run up to each other, hug them tightly, and apologize for their stupidity.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that fame isn't the best thing!" Austin says apologetically.

"I'm sorry I thought looks would be more important than good friends!" Trish exclaims.

"What?!" Ally exclaims, but Dez cuts her off.

"I'm sorry that I didn't realize that I had taught Austin not to be afraid to be himself.

"Wait, what?!" Austin asks, but he's cut off by Ally.

"I'm sorry I thought being famous would be good!" She sorrowfully says.

"What!?" All three of them exclaim in response to Ally's apology.

"What's so weird about mine?" Ally says self consciously. They all shrug, and while Trish and Dez surprisingly hug each other, Austin tightly hugs Ally.

"You know another thing I realized?" Ally murmurs in Austin's ear.

"What?" Austin whispers back.

"That you can't ever be too sure of your outcome in life, so you have to always act quickly," Ally replied before kissing Austin's lips with her lips. Both of them felt the quickening of their heart beat; it was like their heart had been playing a basic piece, and now they were playing Fur Elise by Beethoven, only faster.

As they pulled apart, immediately missing the fast tempo their hearts had been playing in unison, Austin murmured into Ally's ear, "Sometimes I like that surprise."

"You know, for once I'm actually glad we got sent on some wacky adventure…" Ally said thoughtfully.

"Yup, cause I ended up getting you and learning from my misconception," Austin stated smiling before attacking Ally's lips with his own.

Over by the tubas, Trish and Dez were looking at their two best friends kiss each other happily, and Dez said, "You know, they don't have to be the only ones kissing…"

"Ugh, no! Just because I'm looking at some things differently in life doesn't mean my opinion on you has changed," Trish says disgustedly.

"Heh heh, just a side effect from getting my wackiness back!" Dez nervously stutters, blushing and rubbing his neck.

What all of them had in common at that very moment, though, was this thought: _'Man, am I glad my misconception's been proven to be a misconception…'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey hey guys! Okay, so I had this idea just really randomly, honestly... Anyway, 'Seasons' will have the 4th chapter up soon enough, hopefully by this Friday or Saturday at latest... Anyhow, numbers:  
**

**(1) Adele actually has stage fright, and so apparently, before her live performing, she pukes...  
**

**(2) I made that place up...  
**

**(3) Glamour Magazine is a REAL magazine that I DON'T own.  
**

**(4) If you've read _The Princess Diaries_ by Meg Cabot, you'll remember Lana. Don't own that character idea though...  
**

**(5) Don't own Green Day, a majorly popular and big band.  
**

**(6) Don't own Seventeen Magazine... That's a real magazine that's not my property.  
**

**Okay, so I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot that I worked really hard on! Well, this is officially my longest chapter ever, even though this is only this chapter... Meh, okay, just enjoy this, and I'll see you guys soon on the fourth and final chapter of 'Seasons'! :)  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**Dream-to-reality123  
**

**P.S. Who else has heard 'Gangnam Style' by PSY? IT'S SO ADDICTING! And hilarious! xD 'Oppa Gangnam Style!' x)  
**


End file.
